In recent years, various information recording media such as magnetic recording media, thermal recording media, and optical recording media have been developed and put to practical use. Up to now, the present inventors have made studies on optical, physicochemical or electrical properties of liquid crystal materials and have proposed liquid crystalline charge transport materials in which attention has been focused on charge transport properties of specific liquid crystal systems (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 76820/1998). These liquid crystalline charge transport materials are utilizable as organic semiconductors.